In recent years, a camera module has often been installed in compact electronic equipment such as a mobile telephone, and has been intended to be further reduced in size.
This camera module has conventionally been required to have a lens barrel and a lens holder that support a lens, a holder that supports an infrared (IR) cut filter, a housing that holds a laminated body made up of a substrate, an imaging element and an optical element, a resin that seals the laminated body, and the like. Therefore, when the above large number of components are sought to be reduced in size, accurately combining the large number of components to produce a camera module has not been easy.
This being the case, there has been proposed a technique in which a substrate, a semiconductor sheet formed with a large number of imaging elements and a lens array sheet formed with a large number of imaging lenses are attached with resin layers interposed therebetween to form a laminated member, and the laminated member is subjected to dicing, to complete separate camera modules (e.g., Patent Document 1, etc).